When It Changed
by Yakedomaru
Summary: They say killing a butterfly in the past could drastically change the present. what is something very small changed Ichigo's life drastically? rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

When it changed.

Description: they say killing a butterfly in the past could drastically change the present. what is something very small changed Ichigo's life drastically? rated m for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo Owns bleach. If I owned Bleach then Zaraki Kenpachi would learn shikai so he would be even more bad ass.

This is my first Bleach Fan fiction. I hope you all like it.

_ POV change

Ch 1 the decision

"Everyone to your stations!" A random shinigami yelled. The ryoka just hit the barrier in some kind of orb of energy. Vice-Captain Hinamori was in a panic, "Why are they attacking?" She got an idea. Running away from the others she found a good spot. "Hado 73 Soren sokatsui!" The two blasts of blue reiryoku plowed into the orb. Out of the smoke 5 balls of smoke and energy going in the Seireitei. The thing that scared her was, one was headed right at her!

Momo jumped out of the way just in time to not get hit by the living projectile. After the smoke cleared she pulled out her zanpakuto, ready to fight whoever thought they could fight the second in command of the fifth division. "Fuck, what the hell hit the stupid ball." The boy that stood up, holding his head, in the crater muttered.

"Hey you, boy," she started in the most assertive voice she had, "surrender now or prepare to fight." She was sure this guy would either surrender or- her thought process stopped when she saw the giant cleaver of a sword that had to be his zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, but his face kept a determined look.

"It is polite to give your name before asking someone else's." She Said it the same and got into a better stance to counter his giant sword.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied pulling the blade from his back and pointing it at her.

"Fifth division lieutenant Hinamori Momo." She said. "Hado 33 sokatsui!" She yelled and fired the blast at her opponent.

He blocked the attack by slicing right through it. "Nice to meet you." He responded to her attack by rushing at her and a horizontal sweep of his blade was blocked by her small one.

"Hes way too strong." She thought. The force of the attack forced her small body to slide five feet away from him. Pointing her blade at him, she yelled "Snap Tobiume!" The release of her zanpakuto came with a pink flash and a ball of fire reiryoku shot at Ichigo.

"Shi-" He began but was cut off as the blast hit directly on his chest. he went they the near wall and fell into the rubble of the next one.

"Got him." Momo thought, pleased because she believed she just beat the odd orange haired shinigami. Her thoughts were proved wrong when he stood up out of the rocks. "No way! How could he even be alive!" She was too shocked for words.

"My turn." Ichigo smirked. She managed to block the first swing, and the second, but the third pushed her shikai into her head. "How is this guy this strong." were the last thoughts that went threw her brain as they were consumed by darkness.

"What the hell was that attack?" Ichigo thought as he stood up from the rubble that was a wall. "fucking hurt." He looked at the horrified face of his opponent. Hinamori Momo was her name, at least according to her. For a minute he thought he looked cute, but pushed it to the back of his mind so he could focus on the problem at hand.

Ichigo ran at her swinging overhead, then from the left side, then the right side, not giving her a chance to counter. The force of his blow made her own sword hit her head. As she was falling he caught her. "I can't just leave a girl laying here." He wondered, "I can just haul her around, she can tell me were Rukia is!" He decided to carry her on his back until he could get some information from her. "What to i do after, keep her hostage?" Ichigo was unsure. "I could just let her go, or whatever." He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Picking up her zanpakuto, which had changed back to its sealed state, he put it in her sheath and lifted her on to his back. "For the mean time I need to find Chad Or someone...What the hell?" He said out loud as he Noticed that Ganju was running right by him.

"Shinigami." Was all Ganju said as he ran by. Looking in front of him again he saw two shinigami running behind Ganju. One stopped and pulled his zanpakuto to fight Ichigo.

"Hey. My name is Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division." Ikkaku said. "Whats your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said in response. "Only third seat huh? I just beat a Fuku-taicho, so you should be easier, right?" He sat down Hinamori against a wall.

Ikkaku whistled, "The fifth division Fuku-taicho, huh. But I'm from the eleventh division. We in this division are fighters, so I'm probably close in strength to most of the fuku-taichos." Ikkaku smirked, "So don't underestimate me, Ichigo."

"Same goes for you, Ikkaku." Ichigo replied along with a overhead swing. Ikkaku blocked with his sheath, surprising Ichigo into leaving an opening. Ikkaku took advantage by stabbing at his ribs. Ichigo moved to were it barely cut into his side.

Grinding his teeth in pain, Ichigo jumped back. "Pretty big zanpakuto." Ikkaku told him. "Whats its name."

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Was Ichigo's response, "I thought you wouldn't underestimate me."

"If your ready to die then OK." Ikkaku slammed his hilt into the open end of his sheath, "Extend, Hozukimaru!" Wind enveloped his zanpakuto. When it died down a spear with a red tassel on the blunt end.

Ichigo attacked again, making Ikkaku bloke with his staff. "Zangetsu." Ichigo said. "You think I'm scared of a Spear?"

"Hozukimaru is not a Spear." Ikkaku stated, "Its a sansetsuken." after he said that, the weapon split into three segments, surprising Ichigo once again, him leaving with a shallow cut on his left shoulder.

"Fuck." Ichigo commented on the fight. "I have to end this fast, or else i might lose." He charged Ikkaku his sword above his head. "This is it Ikkaku!"

"Give me your best, Ichigo!" He put Hozukimaru up to block the attack then counter attack.

Ichigo yelled as he brought Zangetsu down. "Aahhhhhh!" His blade cut through Hozukimaru, and into Ikkaku's chest. Blood splattered on the ground, and Ikkaku fell to the ground.

"Good fight Ikkaku." Ichigo said to his opponent.

Ikkaku laughed. "As a reward for beating me, ill give you something to close your wounds."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, "How do I know your not going to lie to me?"

Ikkaku just smiled, "I'm an honorable fighter, I won't lie to the winner. I'm going to die anyway." He breathed before he continued. "In the hilt of my sword is some medical ointment to close wounds. Use that."

Ichigo picked up the sword, which had changed back, and popped of the end of the hilt. Putting his finger in the opening, he gets the ointment out and covers his cuts. "Thanks. can you answer a question for me?" He asked the Bleeding man.

"Sure fire away, if I don't die first."

"Were are they keeping Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ikkaku started roaring with laughter. "That's why you came here, to save her?"

"Yeah that's why we came here." He said slightly, irritated as he started to put some ointment on Ikkaku's injuries.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Ikkaku was hitting him. "I should die, I lost!"

"Who cares? Would you rather die, or fight me again?"

Ikkaku calmed down. "I have to fight you again for this mark on my pride."

"That's fine by me. Are you going to answer the question?"

"Yeah, just go to that white tower over there." He pointed to a white tower in the distance.

"Thanks Ikkaku." Ichigo picked up Hinamori and put her back on his back.

"I have a few questions for you, if you'll answer." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo stopped, "Yeah go ahead."

"How many of you guys are there?" Was the first question.

"There's five of us." He answered, "And a cat."

"Pfft, Only that many?" Ikkaku burst with his amusement. "You expect to get your friend back with five people and a cat?"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Who is the strongest in your group?"

Ichigo thought for a second. "That would be me I guess."

"Then watch out for my Taicho, he only cares about strong opponents and will be after you."

"Whats his name?" Ichigo seemed kinda worried.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." He looked at him and smiled. "For my last question," His smile widened. "Why are you carrying Hinamori-fukutaicho on your back?"

Ichigo froze. "I-I'm not do-doing anything, I j-just don't want to l-leave a defenseless girl laying out here on the g-ground." His face was beet red.

"Pretty 'innocent' reason, you sure you're not planning on just having some company tonight." Ikkaku was having some fun along with his pain.

"No," His face turned closer to it's normal color, "When she wakes up she can just walk away, or fight me again, or whatever. I am not going to stop her from doing anything, I just don't want the guilty feeling of leaving her there alone."

"I trust you, don't worry, but I might have to tell them you have her."

"Go ahead, Shouldn't bother me, hopefully." With that he walked away with a Small girl on his back, to save Rukia.

Well the end of the first chapter is here. I don't really have anything to say except I hope you all liked it.

If you don't review Zaraki Kenpachi Will take off his eye patch in your house.


	2. Chapter 2

When it changed

Description: they say killing a butterfly in the past could drastically change the present. what is something very small changed Ichigo's life drastically? rated m for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo Owns bleach. If I owned Bleach then Hisagi would have gained bankai to fight in the winter war.

Ch2: The Working

11111111111111111111111

"Abarai Renji." Ichigo said. He now stood, so close to the stairs that will put him one step closer to Rukia. After leaving Ikkaku he found Ganju, and saved this kid Hanataro. Hanataro wasn't too happy about Hinamori fuki-taicho being carried like that. He looked at her and said she didn't have any lasting damage, she will just have a slight head ache when she wakes up. Now Renji stood in his way.

"So you remembered my name." Renji smiled. "Then are you ready to fight?" Ichigo responded by putting Momo down near Hanataro. "You did kidnap Momo. Well I'll just get her back."

"I beat her in a fight and didn't want to leave her there, but now its your turn to fight." With that Ichigo went at Renji with full force. Pushing him back, there blades locked together.

"You think your going to win easily? Think again." Renji turned his blade slightly to make the sun reflect into Ichigo's eyes. With the distraction he pushed Ichigo back. "You remembered my name, do you remember my zanpakuto's?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He already knew what was coming. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Renji ran his hand down the side of his blade, it transformed along with the movement in to a sectioned blade with spikes coming of of it. He swung the blade and the sword separated and lashed out towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack, but was pushed back through a building.

"Even if you could get by me there's still eleven more fuku-taichos and thirteen taichos to fight to save Rukia. Do you honestly think that any one person could do that?" Renji stated to his orange haired combatant.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I will just do it." He Yelled, "I will save Rukia no matter who stands in my way!"

"Don't you understand that you are the reason she is being punished in the first place!" Renji yelled in rage.

"That's why I have to save her!" Ichigo yelled back, "So just let me through so I can save her!" Renji grinded his teeth together, then swung his blade to have it lash out again.

Ichigo side stepped it, "Urahara said that no matter what the attack there must be an opening somewhere, I just have to find his." Ichigo contemplated his strategy as Renji sung a second time without reconnecting his sword.

Ichigo jumped over the attack and got pushed away in mid-air from the third attack. The blade then reconnected. "That's it! After three swings he has to make it come back. I have you now Renji."

Once again he sidestepped the first swing, but he ran forward, and rolled under the second, last he hit away the third. He was upon Renji as the blade started it's reconnecting. "Its over, Renji!" But his swing met air as Renji moved out of the way.

"You would have had me, but you know the thing that stopped you from taking advantage of my opening?" Renji smiled. "It is simple. I am faster than you. meaning that you can't, not won't, but can't defeat me."

Ichigo got in a ready stance. "You sure Renji. I will show you my resolve."

As Renji ran at him ready to strike, Ichigo lifted Zangetsu above his head, vertical to the ground. His Eyes turned a shade of a blueish color. As Renji swung his zanpakuto, so did Ichigo unleashing a wave of energy that cut through Zabimaru and caused a good amount of damage to the red haired fuki-taicho.

"Hurry," Hanataro Yelled to Ichigo, "We can sense some others coming."

Ichigo looked around to see them both heading back into the sewer system, Ganju Holding Hinamori. "Ichigo." Renji said as Ichigo tuned towards the sewer, "save Rukia, please."

"You already know I will, Renji." Ichigo smirked, then proceeded down the ladder.

"You need to rest, Ichigo." Hanataro said while examining Ichigo's body. "Just rest a while and we can keep moving."

"Fine, I need to be ready for my next fight." Ichigo said then, sitting against the wall, went to sleep.

11111111111111111

"Why does my head hurt?" Momo asked herself.

"Well you got a nasty bump but that's all there was."

She jumped and looked to see a tired looking Hanataro and two sleeping forms, one wearing an odd kind of attire, the other who was wearing shinigami clothes was waking up.

"Oh my god!" Hinamori exclaimed, "You guys kidnapped me!" She said terrified. The orange haired guy, who she now remembered as Kurosaki Ichigo.

"No your not," He said, "Your free to go wherever you want. We didn't tie to up or anything. Go ahead and leave."

She couldn't help but stare. "You kidnap me then just let me go!" She was confused at this. "Why would you bother carrying me the entire time if you were just going to let me go?"

"Ichigo said he didn't want to leave you there, being defenseless and all." Hanataro spoke the explanation, "I am sorry if that offends you in any way."

She calmed down as he spoke. "You did it for my sake? But only a nice person will do that." She was puzzled, she believed that since they broke into Seireitei that they had to be bad guys, and bad guys didn't bring people along for noble reasons.

"Well sorry for not being evil." Ichigo said to her. She was cute when she was thinking hard. Wait, What was he thinking? She wouldn't like him, and besides, he likes Rukia. Doesn't he. Never mind, it is not the time to think about this kind of things.

"You, you're from the fourth division. Why are you helping them?"She pointed at Hanataro while saying this.

"I want to save Rukia, too." Hanataro face brightened, "And I will try my best to do it!"

Ichigo decided to intervene. "Well as you have no intention of helping you can leave, be on your way then."

"I'll be staying with you guys." Hinamori stood as she said it.

"What!" All three of the others said, although you probably wouldn't notice Hanataro's as his companions were way louder. Ganju had woken up halfway through the talk.

"I want to keep an eye on you, so I will follow you and make sure you don't do anything bad."

Ganju snorted "So you are going to follow us, get us to let down our guard, then kill us when our backs are turned. like I'll let that happen."

Her face turned red. "No I believe you just want to save Rukia, and...and I would like to save her too.

Ichigo waved his hand behind his head at her, as he walked away, "Well then follow us if you really want to, I don't care." They all stood and walked out of the sewers, then ran up the stairs that lead to the center of Seireitei.

At the top, they all felt this immense pressure hit them. "Oh no, it's Zaraki-taicho!" Momo thought. "Were doomed!"

"I found you." They heard from behind them. "I knew if I waited you would come to me." The smile on his face was discouraging.

"Everyone, run!" Ichigo yelled at them. "I'll take him."

"Alright, Ichigo." Ganju said as he picked up Hanataro, who fainted after being around that much reiatsu for so long.

"But he'll kill you!" Momo replied.

"As long as you guys save Rukia it doesn't matter. Now go!"

"Do your best, Ichigo." Hinamori thought as she followed Ganju.

They ran for a while before the pressure started to let up a little. Hanataro woke up after Ichigo's pressure increased, then Zaraki's.

"Will Ichigo be alright?"

"I doubt it." Momo replied. "He's facing the most battle hungry Taicho. They say he has never lost a fight, that he is unkillable."

Ganju snorted, "Scary guy. Hope Ichigo doesn't die."

1111111111

After they left Ichigo stared at his new opponent. "What's your name?"

"Taicho of the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki." The giant said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "This is Ikkaku's Taicho! He said to watch out for him. Now I know why."

"Are you gonna tell me your name so we can start?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo was quivering from the weight of this man's reiatsu.

Then a pink blur shot over Zaraki's shoulder and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. "Boy they ran away fast!" Then it giggled. "Ken-chan must be really scary!" Ichigo reacted by swinging his sword at the little girl. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, what else can you expect, you jumped on his shoulder with no warning." Kenpachi scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Ichigo thought.

"Have fun with Ken-chan, Ichi!" She started to jump then stopped. "Oh! Ya! My names Yachiru, Fuku-taicho of the eleventh squad." Then she jumped up onto the top of a nearby building.

"That was Ikkaku's Fuki-taicho?" He then turned his attention back to Zaraki.

Ichigo saw him smile, and then felt a blade pierce his chest, but as he looked, there was none. "That was pure killing intent!" Ichigo realized.

"How about this," Kenpachi started, "I'll let you get the first shot in."

"What are you talking about!" Ichigo yelled in response.

"Just what I said." He pulled his shihakusho down to reveal his neck. "You can hit me anywhere, even go for the instant kill." His face broke into an evil grin. "Well, come on."

Ichigo ran at him and swung as hard as he could at Kenpachi's neck. Blood hit the ground, but not his opponents. He looked at his hands to find that they were bleeding. "How did..."

"It's simple," As Zaraki spoke Ichigo jumped back, "I have so much more reiatsu than you that when you attacked me the forced was sent back at you."

Ichigo's eyes widened again, "I can't beat him!" He thought, then ran as fast as possible to get away from this monstrosity before him.

"Hide and seek, huh. I thought you were gonna be funner than that." With that said Zaraki ran after him, intent on getting a fight.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said as he continued running away from the devil that was not too far behind him. "I can't beat him!" He ran around a corner and stopped. 'I can't beat that guy, I couldn't even scratch him!" He then felt Chad's reiatsu almost disappear. "Chad lost? I can barely feel him. "That's right, I can't lose here, I have to save Rukia, and protect everyone that came here!" He hardened his resolve and charged towards Kenpachi. The man was sitting by a wall, waiting for Ichigo.

"You ready to fight now?" Ichigo rushed him swinging his sword and cutting Zaraki across the chest.

"Sorry Kenpachi, I don't have time to waste here."

Zaraki smiled, "Now we can start!" Zaraki charged Ichigo bringing his sword straight down. Ichigo blocked then tried to swing back, but Zaraki disappeared. Hearing bells behind him, Ichigo blocked another of the captains swings. "Good, you can hear the bells. It's no fun if we end this too fast."

"Whats the name of your zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Name? I don't know its name, my reiryoku is so strong that my sword can't be sealed. This is the true form of my zanpakuto."

Ichigo smiled. "That's means you can't get any stronger, I can win."

Zaraki went to stab Ichigo, but Ichigo's sword blocked it. "You think just because my sword can't be released that you can win, but I've been holding back my swings, if I don't it's over too fast." Zaraki pushed his sword through Zangetsu and into Ichigo.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I had hoped." Zaraki pulled out his blade and started to walk away.

"Damn it! I can't lose! I have to save Rukia!" Time seemed to stop as Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Do you want to fight, Ichigo?" The black clad spirit asked. "To fight or to live, Choose."

Ichigo looked at him for a second. "I want to win." He answered.

"I can't hear you."

"I want to win!" Ichigo told his zanpakuto.

"Then I will take you there." Ichigo was surrounded by black for a minute before he came out into his inner world.

"This is..." Ichigo said, remembering his last time here, he laid down against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Zangetsu asked.

"If I don't do this I'll fall." Ichigo replied.

"Last time your world was being destroyed, right now it is normal."

"What part of this looks normal?"

"You have become strong." Zangetsu said.

"Wow, totally ignoring me."

"Stand up, Ichigo."

When Ichigo stood, Zangetsu passed him a sword. Catching it he yelled at Zangetsu. "That was very dangerous, who the hell passes a sword like that!"

"Take it." Zangetsu replied to his outburst. "It's yours."

"But... my sword is Zangetsu." Ichigo told Zangetsu.

"As in the one your opponent broke just now." He said as he held up the said sword. "I can't give this to you." He then threw the sword away from Ichigo.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo yelled as he started to go for the sword.

"Down boy." He heard from behind him, making him stop as a white blur shot past him.

'A white Shihakusho?' He thought as the blur grabbed his zanpakuto and landed on another building. "What the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about, partner." Ichigo was shocked as the figure looked almost exactly like him, only his hair and skin were bleach white, and his eyes were black with yellow centers.

"Now begins the test to see if you can using me." Zangetsu began, "If you want to wield me again, then take me back with your own hands. Your opponent is yourself."

"Yeah take it back," The white him said, "If you can, partner!"

The other him charged, swinging his sword down onto Ichigo's smaller one. 'I can't push him back!' Ichigo thought. Zangetsu was then forced through Ichigo's defenses, but only pushed him back. The one holding Zangetsu then released a strong current of reiatsu. 'So strong. Zangetsu is so strong, compared to Zangetsu, this is just a wooden stick. It's impossible to win with this.'

"What are you doing, partner." Ichigo looked at the white hands as they grabbed the clothe on Zangetsu's end, "If you don't move, I might kill you!" He then began to spin the sword around, then making it fly at Ichigo.

'What!' He thought as the sword was pulled back, 'What kind of fighting style is that, I've never thought of doing that.'

"You're ridiculous" The White Ichigo said. "You had such a strong sword, how did you end up half-dead on the ground, bleeding like crazy. I don't have understand how that could have happened. Do you think a complete stranger will become your friend after you learn his name?"

"What?" Ichigo replied.

"This isn't all there is to Zangetsu's power! If you can open it up and lend it your power, it will become even stronger. But you won't do that. You won't rely on your zanpakuto. You think all you need to do is train yourself, and you'll become stronger!" He then threw Zangetsu again.

Ichigo dodged. 'He's right. I never tried to understand or get to know Zangetsu.' He thought while dodging the swings from Zangetsu. 'A zanpakuto isn't just a tool. It has a name.' Thinking about his battle with Zaraki he realized, 'I'm just the same as him. All I know is his name, I don't know anything about the old man! Only knowing his name is not enough. I'm the same as a guy who doesn't know the name of his zanpakuto. I want to know.'

"Oi, I'm going to end this. I'll show you the right way to use Zangetsu. Since you probably won't ever learn how to save your life!" He then ran at Ichigo.

'Can you tell me about yourself?' Ichigo thought as the other him ran closer to him, 'Even just a little bit, tell me about yourself. I want to know! I want to know how to use your power! Please tell me, and once more, we'll fight together again. Old man.'

when the other him got close and swung, the swords they were holding switched places. "What!" White Ichigo said.

'Thanks old man.' Ichigo thought as he returned into reality.

Feeling the increase in Ichigo's reiatsu Zaraki turned around. "Didn't I just kill you?" he asked.

"Here I come Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled as he swung down and cut a wound into Zaraki's chest.

Zaraki just smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!" He swung down at Ichigo, But He blocked the attack, without his sword being cut through. The grin grew on the eleventh taicho's face.

They pushed each other back, then ran towards one another again. Ichigo got a hit on Zaraki's face while all Zaraki got was the side of Ichigo's shihakusho.

"Finally I can go all out!" Zaraki yelled lifting his hand to his eye patch.

"You have some kind of secret weapon behind that eye patch?"

"Why would I do that? This eye patch was made by the twelfth division to eat my reiatsu, so i can fight weaker opponents." He took of the eye patch and showed Ichigo the mouths on it. With it off his reiatsu skyrocketed into the air.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo thought with eyes wide. Zaraki swung his sword and the building beside him was cut in half.

"Ichigo, I cannot keep your woulds from bleeding any longer, you have to finish this with one last shot."

"Alright then give me everything you have, Zangetsu!" He got ready to attack.

Both of the reiatsu around the two grew to there maxes, then they both charged each other. As the blades made contact, there was a gigantic burst of energy in every direction.

When the dust cleared, both were still standing, but Ichigo was the first to fall. "You win." Kenpachi said as he looked at his broken zanpakuto, then fell to the ground beside Ichigo.

Yachiru came down from the building and picked up the bigger man. "Thanks for the fight Ichi! Ken-chan had tons of fun, lets do it again someday!" She jumped into the air. "So don't die, Ichi!"

After she was got, the black cat Yourichi came up to him. "Good job Ichigo." It said before starting to glow.

111111111111

The guards in front of the white tower that Was the destination of Ichigo's companions, fell to the ground unconscious. "Good job, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Hanataro said.

"I didn't want him to knock them out by force." She pointed at Ganju. " This way they won't have a concussion."

Ganju snorted, as Hanataro got out the key they stole to the tower. They opened the door to see Rukia standing the amazed that someone opened the door.

"Rukia!" Hanataro yelled.

"Hanataro." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of here, along with Ichigo." Her eyes widened as he said that. "Also Ganju and Hinamori-fukutaicho helped!"

She looked to see the Shiba standing there staring in horror at her. While Hinamori looked nervous. "Thank you all." She said bowing to them.

"Ganju this is Ru-" Hanataro started to explain.

"I know who she is." He then pointed at her, "Shes the shinigami that killed my brother!"

Hanataro and Hinamori looked shocked. "But Ganju Rukia wouldn't-" Once again Hanataro didn't get to finish his sentence.

"He is telling the truth." Rukia stated then looked Ganju in the eye, "I am the one who killed Shiba Kaien."

A silence fell over the party until Ganju stated to pull his knife from it's sheath. "Ganju, this is the one Ichigo wanted to save!"

Ganju sheathed his knife, and turned his head. "Fine, I don't want to ruin all out efforts by killing her."

Then the gravity in the room seemed to multiply as a high reiatsu was right outside the door. They all looked at the figure in Taicho robes in horror. "Kuchiki-Taicho." Hinamori said.

Hanataro stepped back a little, "No way."

Ganju stepped in front of them. "You guys take Rukia and run I'll hold him off." He pulled the knife out of it's sheath.

"But I am a-" Hinamori stated to say.

"Exactly. You're the fastest one, so you have the best chance of getting away!" Ganju ran out to meet the noble Taicho, his knife going in for an attack. The attack never got there as the experienced shinigami just hit away the attempt to defeat him.

"You should give up, you stand no chance against me." Was what the monotone voice of the head of the Kuchiki house said to the weakling who thinks he can win.

"Shiba's don't give up easily." Was Ganju's response to the advise.

"I see. A Shiba." Byakuya said as he pulled his zanpakuto out.

"No! Nii-sama!" Rukia tried to stop him.

"Scatter, Senbon Sakura." The name of the zanpakuto caused it to break apart into a multitude of thin pieces of pink looking metal. The now released sword got Ganju to fast for him to even see. He fell to the ground, cuts all over his body.

Hinamori, Hanataro, and Rukia ran out to check on him. "He's fine." Hanataro said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Hinamori said standing up. She knew that they were to kill the ryoka.

"A Taicho was killed, we have been given orders to keep them alive."

"Which Taicho." Hinamori had this bad feeling in her stomach.

Byakuya raised Senbon Sakura to finish his job when Jushiro Ukitake grabbed his arm. "That's fine, Kuchiki-taicho. Why did you use shikai on some ryoka?"

"Shikai have been approved since the death of Aizen-taicho."

Jushiro eyes wide looked at Hinamori. "No," She said, "No, he can't be dead. Aizen-taicho."

Suddenly a pressure was on the area. Byakuya looked over to see the man he believed he had killed in the human world. "Hey! Everyone OK!" He said as he landed. (AN: The talk with Yoruichi is the same.)

"Ichigo!" Hanataro yelled. "Ganju got hurt." Ichigo looked at Ganju.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He said addressing the one who injured his comrade.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked back. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, something is wrong with Hinamori-fukutaicho!"

"Fuck." Ichigo muttered. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Byakuya.

"Scatter," Was the beginning of his reply when bandages came and rapped around the sword, from Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Ukitake stated, "The Goddess of Flash."

"Yoruichi, if you came to save me, thanks, but I'll beat Byakuya here and now." Ichigo told her, but she seemed to have other ideas as she appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut right into his wounds, were she dropped a drug that made him pass out.

"Byakuya, in three days, he will be strong enough to defeat you, but not until then." She then shunpoed away from the area, the opposite way from the Kuchiki head. Byakuya reacts by sheathing his blade and walking away.

"Kiyone. Sentaro. I know you have been following me, come out." After he said that two figures jumped up and landed in front of him.

"Hai, Taicho!" They said in unison.

He looked over to see Hanataro standing there wide eyed, looking around frantically, Ganju still were he was earlier, Rukia collapsed on the ground, and Hinamori on her knees holding herself. "Take Rukia back to her cell, then take the injured and Hanataro to the fourth division. The other will escort Hinamori to the Sotaicho for his ruling under these circumstances."

"Hai, Taicho." Then they got to their jobs, arguing the entire way.

"This is horrible." He said as he walked away.

111111111

Well that was chapter 2 of my story. I hope i did a good job.

Please review, or Grimmjow will be let loose in your house.


	3. Chapter 3

When It Changed

Description: they say killing a butterfly in the past could drastically change the present. what is something very small changed ichigo's life drastically? rated m for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo Owns bleach. If I owned Bleach then you probably would not have read it.

Ch 3: Soul Society Ending.

Here is Chapter 3 of the story. hope you guys who read this like it.

111111111111111111111

"Hinamori-Fuki-taicho, you have been charged with helping ryoka, who you were told to kill. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the booming voice of the Sotaicho directed towards the tiny girl.

"I just did what I believed was right." Was the meek response she had, her eyes lifeless.

"Very well. you will be confined with the ryoka until further notice, with your reatsu sealed." With that the guards put sekkiseki handcuffs on her, and walked her out to be put in a cell beside the ryoka, as they were male and her female.

11111111111111111111111111

"Finally awake, Ichigo?"

"What the hell!" Was the way too loud comeback. "What the fuck is your problem!"

"You're not strong enough to beat him yet." Yourichi looked him in the eye. "But in three days that will not be." Ichigo had now calmed down. "We'll make you strong, so you can save Rikia, and that new girlfriend you have."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" His face was red. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh really? You seemed pretty close with that shinigami girl." The smile on her face was very cat like. "Oh, well. Boys never admit it till it's too late."

Ichigo still stuttered. "Now, before we start on training, do you know what Bankai is?"

The stutter was gone but his face was still a little red. "Bankai?" his head tilted to the side.

"Well you do know what shikai is, right?" Ichigo kept a clueless look on his face. "Okay, Shikai is when you say the name of the Zanpakuto and it transforms."

"Ah!"

"Well, Bankai is the next transformation, and it makes you at least ten times stronger."

"No way!" Eyes wide. "You can't be serious! Now I can save her for sure!"

The cat-woman smirked, "Rukia or the fuki-taicho." And he had the same reaction. "I'll stop that so we can stay on track. Now Bankai usually takes over one-hundred years to achieve, and then longer to master."

"But I don't have that much time!"

"Of course you don't. So we'll use Kisukes method of achieving bankai, in just three days."

1111111111111

"Hey! Shinigami, is that you that just got put in the cell?" Minutes passed as Ganju waited for an answer.

"I don't think you know that girl, Ganju." Ishida pushed his glasses up on his face.

"No, I'm sure that was the girl Kurosaki kidnapped." Silence came after that.

"Ichigo...kidnapped a girl?" Chad was confused, Ichigo wouldn't do something like that.

"Well, he said it was for her safety, but i don't know if that's true or not. Besides she helped us get close to saving Rukia, that's why she's being locked up too."

"I Don't know if we can trust her though..." Ishida was curious why this shinigami would help them.

"Hey, Shinigami! Can you hear me!"

"Of course she can here you, our cells are right beside each other."

"Smart ass." Ganju muttered.

"Please," All of them jumped at the sound a the feminine voice. "Just stay a little quiet. I need to think by myself."

111111111111111(night of the first day)

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fuki-taicho, I have word from the detention center!" A tenth division member was relaying fast and loud to his superiors.

"Abari-fuki-taicho has escaped from his cell!"

"Renji?" Matsumoto was surprised, she didn't think he would attempt to escape.

"I see. Matsumoto, were going out!"

"Oh, Taicho, I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"For once can you not be stupid?" The tick mark on his head was a sure sign he was angered.

"How rude Taicho, I'm hurt."

"Then shut up and come on!" He then left the barracks to go meet a snake.

111111111111111 (on a rooftop)

"I thought you would be walking around." the cold voice said.

"Well, hello Hitsugaya-taicho." The smile on Ichimaru's face widened, if that was possible. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"You know very well why I came here, Ichimaru." The strongest ice zanpakuto in the entire Seireitei was drawn. "I've come to kill you."

"And what could you're reason possibly be?" Gin tilted his head to the side.

"You killed Aizen-taicho."

"Oh, did I? Well seeing as you have drawn you're sword, I have no other choice but to stop it with my own." Ichimaru had already drawn his sword as he finished.

"Acting like you haven't done anything wrong. That just pisses me off!"

Toshiro jumped at Ichimaru, swinging his blade at the man. His blade was stopped by the short sword.

"Ara ara, so scary Histugaya-taicho." Toshiro jumped back, then jumped straight up into the air.

"Sotennizase , Hyorinmaru!" He brought his sword down while in mid air, releasing a giant ice dragon that charged at Gin.

As the dragon neared, Ichimaru jumped away from the ice, as did Kira, but Kira's arm was cased in ice as he started to run away from this very dangerous fight.

Hitsugaya used shunpo to get behind Gin, and also rapped the chain and crescent blade end of his shikai around Gins arm. Toshiro turned swinging his sword. "Stab him, Shinso." Hearing that Toshiro stopped his swing and ducked as the blade extended by his head.

As the blade was swung at him he used shunpo to get far away, but as he appeared there, the blade was headed for him, so he shunpoed again. "shit!" He said as he looked over to see that Ichimaru and Kira were both out of his sight, and he couldn't feel any reiatsu in the area.

"He got away. Matsumoto!"

"Hai, Taicho!" She said while shunpoing behind him.

"I'm gonna go see how Momo is in the morning. You go sleep and we'll talk when I get back."

"Taicho, it's almost morning."

"I know" with that he headed towards his childhood friend.

111111111111111111

"Hey, someones coming." Ganju said. That someone walked by their cell. "It's just a little kid!"

The figure stopped before he went to the next cell. "Ganju that shinigami is a taicho."

"No way!"

"Just look at his back. Hes the taicho of the tenth squad."

"You're right. Why would they let a little kid like that even become a shinigami, much less a taicho?" The temperature in the area dropped significantly. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden!"

"You Ryoka should keep your mouths closed before something bad happens."

"What cou-" Ishida put his hand over Ganju's mouth.

"Just do as he says."

Toshiro walked over to the next cell. "Momo."

"Shiro-chan, someone killed Aizen-taicho."

"I know."

"Why haven't they found the killer yet?"

"They don't have any clues, they think the Ryoka could be responsible."

"They can't be. We were still away from here when it happened."

"Were were you around the time he died?"

"That was about the time I had woken up from being knocked out by the shinigami Ryoka. We headed out but were attacked by Kenpachi-taicho."

"I see, so couldn't have been them. Thank you Momo."

"You won't kill him, right Shiro-chan?"

"Kill who?" He turned to walk away, puzzled at who she could be talking about, who would she think we kill important to her, Renji?

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends."

"The Ryoka?" He said, turning back eyes wide.

"Yea, he's a nice guy, and I don't want anymore deaths."

"You know as well as I do whats going to happen. You're lucky you're alive right now."

"I know, I just...don't want him to die." After that Toshiro left.

"Heh, looks like Ichigo got himself a girlfriend." Ganju said in the silence, but there was no reaction from the girl.

111111111111111 (Excecution day)

(AU: Ichigo's training training is the same as in cannon.)

"Zaraki-taicho, what are you- gaaah!" Said taicho was rampaging towards the fouth division Baracks.

"You sure that's were they are!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Two simultaneous "Hai!" Were his response.

"Right below us." He said.

"Hai this is were everyone is." Orihime told him. Zaraki immediately destroyed the ceiling.

"This is them right?" Obviously he was wary after getting directions from Yachiru for so long.

"What the hell!" Ganju yelled at him "Are you trying to kill us!"

"Not anymore." He smiled that creepy Zaraki smile.

"Hey guys," Orihime yelled showing herself behind his back, "Zaraki's gonna help us now!"

"Well then you might want to break down that wall right there too. A new friend was put in that cell." Ishida thought that if Ganju told him the truth she could be a valuable asset soon.

"Alright." Zaraki then kicked the wall and it collapsed into itself. "Hey! Anyone in here!"

"Hey, Ken-chan, it's another fuki-tacho!"

"Really, a fuki-taicho helped out Ryoka?" Zaraki scratched the side of his face. "I thought I'd be the first high ranking officer. Well, you coming kid?"

"No." Was a very meek reply.

"Alright then. I'll just go and fight my strong opponent! Maybe it might be another taicho!" His grin spread. "Lets go you wimps!" He then jumped out the roof followed by everyone, except Ishida.

"I don't know why you helped Ichigo earlier, but I can tell something has hit you hard emotionally, maybe it was that taicho that I heard was murdered. Also, sitting there crying won't fix you're problems. You need to stop being weak and be a real shinigami. Although I hate shinigami myself, Ichigo seemed like an ideal shinigami. He stood up for whatever he thought was correct, with a unwavering resolve and strength. Maybe going by that example isn't a bad thing, even for me." After his rant he removed her cuffs. "You're Zanpakuto is out the cell and to the left."

Momo just sat there replaying the words in her wrecked mind until she understood it. She stood and walked to Tibume.

Picking her up she whispered, "I'm sorry, Aizen-taicho, but I have a new reason for trying to be strong now, and not just physically."

She ran out of the prison, and towards the future, barely looking back, for the moment.

111111111111111111(on the hill)

"Release the seal!" the Sotaicho yelled. The ropes broke off the ground and began unwrapping from the giant spear, known as the soukyoku. The ropes suddenly go flying in every direction as Rukia Kuchiki is lifted into the air.

"The spear is, changing shape!" The second squad captain stated as everyone watched in amazement. The giant spear was engulfed in flame and turned into a giant bird.

"This is the true form of the soukyoku. After in penetrates the perpetrators body, the grand penalty ends."

"Goodbye, everyone." Rukia thought as she closed her eyes, awaiting the

sentence., but she waited and it never came.

"Yo." She heard said in front of her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ichigo! You idiot what are you doing here!"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm here to save you!" The soukyoku backed up ready for another strike.

"Stop Ichigo! You can't block it again!"

"We won't know until I try." Ichigo prepared for the next attack, but it was stopped by what looked like a velvet rope.

"Stop them their trying to destroy the soukyoku!" Ichigo saw two captains slide their swords in a shield, then the rope change color. He was very surprised when the rope and the bird disappeared to reveal a giant, broken, spear.

Ichigo jumped onto the stand and brought up his blade. "What are you doing now!" Rukia yelled.

"You ask the stupidest questions. If you want to know what I'm about to do then watch." He brought down the zanpokuto with a burst of light. When it went away, he was standing on what was left, holding Rukia under his left arm. "No matter what you say, I'm going to save you, so just go along with it!"

"What's that noise!" Someone below said. They looked up to see Renji on the other side of the wastland.

"Renji, thank goodness you're still alive!" Rukia yelled before she was braught up over Ichigo's head.

"Hey, Renji, Catch!" He yelled as he threw Rukia all the ways towards Renji,

Rukia and Renji both yelling. He caught her, but they slid a ways.

"You idiot," They yelled in unison.

"Renji, take her and run, protect her with your life. That's your job." Ichigo said were he could still comprehend what was being said.

Renji calmed down and ran, Rukia in his arms. "Go get him, Vice captains!" The second division captain ordered. Ichigo was about to intercept them when a large blast of energy pushed the three of them back.

"Snap, Tibume." Is what the three Vice captains heard before another blast was fired at them.

"What the hell!" Was the second division vice captain's response to getting hit by two fireballs.

When the smoke cleared there stood Hinamori Momo and Yachiru. "Hey! Ichi! Ken-chan said not to die, okay!" The pink haired girl yelled, jumping up and down, waving her arms. "Me and flat chest will take out the small fry!"

"Who you calling small fry you little-" The fat vice-captain didn't finish as Yachirus kick blasted him away, of the hill.

"Yeah, this is fun!" She said as she hit Isane away in a similar way. Chojiro appears behind her, having his sword raised above his head, but is blasted away by a fireball, hitting his head on a rock, making him go to sleep.

Byakuya then appears behind Hinamori but is blocked by Ichigo. "Isn't your fight with me, Byakuya!"

"I see you've gotten faster."

"Not just that, I can see you." After that they disappeared into their battle.

"Well, you two sure have caused quite a mess haven't you."

"Unohana-taicho!" Both vice captains prepared themselves.

"Don't worry, just come with me. I could use all the help I can." They sheathed their blades.

"Sorry but I have to stay here and wait for Ken-chan." Yachiru said. "That's what he told me."

"Alright Yachiru." She turned to Momo. "Can you come?"

"Yes." Hinamori said, looking towards Ichigo's battle.

"Don't worry, neither of them should die."

"Thanks."

"Now then, lets get going shall we. Morph, Minazuki."

111111111111111111

Well that's the end of chapter three. Now I may have skipped some stuff, but whatever I did is the same as in cannon. I did make up Minazuki's release command. Hope you enjoyed it!

Reveiw or Yachiru will eat any candy you ever get for the rest of your life!

Horrible thing to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

When it changed.

Description: they say killing a butterfly in the past could drasticly change the present. what is somthing very small changed ichigo life drasticly? rated m for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo Owns bleach. If I owned Bleach then omaeda would get his ass kicked even more.

this is my longest story at the moment yet it doesnt have one reveiw... my other stories do, and there only one chapter long. hopefully this is enjoyed by those of you who do read it.

Chapter 4

They had been flying on the fourth divition cantain's shikai for a while before they reached the fourth divition. "Iemura, take the injured to be treated." Unohana said as the third seat ran up to them and the people came out of the now sheathed zanpokuto.

"Hai, taicho!" And he went to work.

"Come, Hinamori-fuki-taicho." She began walking away.

'I wonder why she needs me.' the luetinant thought.

After a few minutes of walking they came to the chamber of 46. "Why is the door cut open?" Hinamori asked.

"To solve the problem." was the reply as they walked in.

"There all dead!" Momo couldn't beleive her eyes. "Who would do this!"

"We'll find them in a minute."

Walking further in, Hinamori was worried. The members being murdered was something that should never have happened, yet it did.

When they arrived in a big room, Momo hand went to her mouth. "Aizen-taicho." Standing there was her thought to be dead captain. When he turned she saw what was in his hands, she gasped. "Shiro-chan!" There on his sword was her childhood friend.

"Hello Unohana-taicho. seems you found me, and brought my kidnapped leitenant with you." He smiled towards them, "I didn't think you would figure it out so fast."

"Well, the body was almost perfect."

He pulled his sword out of Toshiro. "You mean this." It appeared that he was holding a face body of himself.

"What, how did that get here?"

"You see, the ability of my zanpakuto is hypnosis. I have control of all your sences, sight, smell, touch, all of them."

"Aizen-tacho!" Momo yelled at him. "Whats going on."

"Oh, yes. you're completely clueless. It would have been better if you would have not been kidnapped." Hinamori felt happy at that remark. "Then i could have killed you easily." Her face turned to horror.

"W-what?"

"Hinamori fuki-taicho, this man has betryed sereitei. He killed the chamber of 46, and possibly Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Well yes, but not just me." a sword shot from behind one of the pillars in the room towards Hinamori, but she was pushed to were it barely got her right side. "You missed, Gin."

"Sorry, Aizen-taicho, I didn't think she'd expect the attempt." Ichimaru Gin walk into the light, his sword retracting.

"You just have bad aim." Tousen walked in from the entrance.

"I feel bad hearing that from a blind man."

"Come on, lets go." Aizen cammanded. Tousen swung a paper around them and they dissapeared.

"Hinamori-fuki-taicho, please use bakudo 77 to tell all captains, vice captains, and the ryoka everything that just happened, and that hes going to kill Rukia Kuchiki at sokyoku kill. I'm going to attend to hitsugaya-taicho's wounds."

"Hai." Hinamori was shocked but she did as told, making the markings on her arm.

"Bakudo 77: Tenteikura " the kido activated, letting talk to all the people she wanted. "Attantion all captains, vice captains, and ryoka, this is Momo Hinamori vice captain of the fith dividion, Aizen Sosuke, captain of the fith divition, Gin Ichimaru, captain of the third divition, and Kaname Tousen, captain of the ninth divition, are all traiters who have attempted to kill Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the tenth divition, and are now going to kill Rukia Kuchiki at sokyoku hill. The exacution of Rukia has been cancelled."

"Now, you should head to the hill, as I work."

"Hai, Taicho!" Hinamori ran.

"What!" Ichigo yelled after hearing the message. He had just finished with byakuya and now had to go back to fight this new guy. "Rukia!" He ran back up to the area he was just at.

When he got there, Rukia was on the ground and a man had somthing in his hands, he attacked him. The man stopped his sword with one finger. "What!"

"Ah, the ryoka. So you decided to join us." Ichigo shunpoed to Renji.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Yea, So get ready to fight."

Renji picked up Zabimaru. "I have a plan."

They wispered for a second, "You think that'll work?"

"No, but it's a plan."

"Then we'll try it." Ichigo charged again, only to feint to the side as Zabimaru went at Aizen. He crushed it, then stopped Zangetsu with his other hand.

"You just don't give up do you?"

Ichigo jumped back as Renji swung what was left of his zanpakuto, " Higa Zekko!" All of his blade rose to the air and attacked Aizen.

When the dust cleared Aizen stood there without a scratch. "Damn, Zabimaru broke for nothing." Renji grinded his teeth together.

Aizen drew his sword. "Well if you would stop your atte-" Before he finished a cloth rapped around his zanpakuto and Yourichi appeared in front of him, then Soi Fon appeared with hher blade at his neck.

Looking behind him he saw Touzen with two vicecaptains with their blades to him, and Matsumoto Rongiku had Gin with her blade. "Sorry, she caught me."

"It's over Aizen!" The sotaicho said to the traiter.

"I think we might make it."

"Soi Fon get away!" Yourichi yelled, causing everyone to jump back. They all were happy they did when golden barriers came down from the sky around the three traiters.

All stood in shock as they floated in the air towards an openning where some menos grande were shooting the beams down. "Don't worry," He said as he took off his glasses and pulled back his hair, "We'll meet again." They then dissapeaered into the hole.

1111111111111111111111111

The next few days consisted of everything getting back in order. The fourth divitioln had their work cut out for them, with so many people being injured. The Sotaicho was given authority as the chamber was dead. The ryoka and Rukia were let live. After a week they were all set to go home.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Ichigo's screams and crashes could be heared all over seretei as Zaraki wanted a reamtch.

"I think I lost him." Ichigo said to himself after he turned a corner.

"I think he went that was Ken-chan!" He saw Kenpachi run the wrong way on Yachirus direction.

"Thank god for girls bad sence of direction."

"You shouldn't classify all girls with Yachiru."

He jumped at the voice. "Dont scare me like that stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Momo yelled at him.

"Then what do you call someone who got knocxked out by thier own wepon?" He smirked as he knew he had her.

"You knocked it into my head!"

"It was still your sword either way."

"Shut up! At least I dont have orange hair and strawberry as a name."

"Wah? Of couse you wouldn't, and besides, my name means number one guardian!"

They continued to go back in forth, while a little ways away, "She's doing better than I thought." Jushiro told the small white haired kid beside him.

"I think it's the influence of that boy." he replied, remembering what she said in the cell, "I think she has strong feelings for him even if they just met."

"They are bickering like an old married couple. You jealous, Shiro-chan?"

"No. I'm happy that she is okay."

"That is good. Imagine how she'de be if she wasn't kidnapped."

"Probley in a horribl emotinal state."

"So we should be happy it's fine." Jushiro walked away, smilling at the little boy.

"Me, jealous, he had to be kidding."

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so weak if you had bankai!" Ichigo knew she wouldn't come back after this one.

"Well if I cheated like you, I might have already, but just you wait, I think i'm close to bankai."

"Really? Well I heared you and Renji graduated the same year, so he's ahead of you by quite a bit, isn't he?"

Her face got red. "Who cares if he did, Mine'll be stronger than his anyway!"

"When you get it let me know." He began to walk away.

"You're leaving soon right?"

"Yeah." He looked behind him to see her looking down.

"I have to take care of my divition, so I can't see you offf, but good luck, don't die."

He smiled, "What hollow do you think could kill me?"

"They do say stupid people can't die."  
"Yeah, see I told you to- Hey!"

"Bye." She said with a smile turning away.

"Bye." He continued on his way to the gate where he and his friend were leaving.

1111111111111111111111111

I figured this was a good place to end a chapter. I hope my readers enjoyed it. If it sucks, or is good, please tell me. I like any kind of opinions. if its bad, just don't be mean about it.

review or a Jinta home run will be aimed at your house.


	5. Chapter 5

When it changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo Owns bleach. If I owned Bleach then why would I be writing this?

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hinamori-fukutaicho." Momo turned around to see her childhood friend standing behind her.

"Hello Shiro-chan."

A tick mark appeared on his head. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Sorry."

"If you were you stop doing it. Never mind, you got to know Ichigo Kurosaki fairly well, correct?"

"Well, a little bit."

"He was attacked by Arrancar last night." Hinamori's eyes got bigger, "I have been asked to go to Karakura town in the living world to help with the defense against the Arrancar, would you care to join the group?"

"But Shiro-chan I mean Hitsugaya-taicho, I have to work my squad."

"Let your third and fourth seats do that, it would be better for us if you came. You seem fairly close to him."

"Well, if you say so Hitsugaya-taicho." She bowed and began to get her things.

"At least I hope that will work." He said as he used shunpo to make sure Matsumoto would be ready.

111111111111111111111(The next day, Karakura high school)

"Ichigooooooo!" Keigo yelled before hitting Ichigo's elbow with his head.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo said to his friend as he rolled in pain on the ground.

"How could you hit your friend in the face!" After saying that, Mizuro stepped on his face.

"Oh, hey Keigo, what are you doing down there?" Looking up from his phone.

"You both are evil!" He said pointing at them. Hearing sounds from outside the classroom; he looked over at the door. "I wonder what's goin' on out there."

"Don't care." Ichigo said, and he meant it, until the door opened.

"Osu, Ichigo." Seeing Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku standing there.

He stood up and yelled "Renji!" Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!" after getting closer and looking down he noticed the other guy. "Toshiro!"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." Toshiro relied.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"It's an order." Renji said. "They sent us here to protect against the arrancar with the acting shinigami group."

"What's that aran-somthing that you're talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Renji said. "You didn't even know who they were and you started fighting? Those are those guys you fought a couple days ago."

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard that. He then looked behind him to see Rukia standing in the window. "Rukia."

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Rukia said. People in the class started asking about how she got up there, as this is the third floor, and if Ichigo knew these people.

As Ichigo just stood there, Rukia proceeded to jump and kick Ichigo in the face. He staggered back until Renji caught him. "What the hell!" Rukia then slapped him in the face a few times. "Damn-" Ichigo didn't finish as Rukia yelled at him instead.

"What's with that wimpy look on your face!"

"Wha-" But once again Rukia stops him from speaking.

"Come with me!" She then grabbed him, with her glove on, and took him, now in shinigami form, out the window.

"Just as we expected." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, those two trouble makers." Renji said.

"Bah! It's normal to be pissed seeing that sad face." Ikkaku put in.

They then began a conversation about good looks that Toshiro did not want to be hearing. "Quite down!" Was his solution.

"What happened to Kurosaki?" Someone in the class asked. "After that girl beat him up he went all limp."

"Did he faint or something?" Another asked. "Do you think he might be dead?"

"They're definitely dangerous people." A student decided to comment, "They even dye their hair."

"That one has a tattoo." Another said.

"Don't worry about them, Renji," Ikkaku said, "They're just babbling humans."

"That dude has a wooden sword." One said.

Then the one that said they dyed their hair stated to talk more. "Blonde."

Then another said, "Silver." As if they were naming the hair colors of the group, which apparently they were as the next guy said "Bald." causing a tick mark to appear on Ikkaku's head.

"Chick hair." The next comment continued.

Then "Big breasted." Was said by someone.

"Bald." Was said again, making Ikkaku turn towards them.

"All right." Ikkaku said pulling his wood sword out. "The two who just said bald, come out now and face me."

"Don't mind them." Renji said, "There just babbling humans."

"Shut up! I'm going to chop them in half!"

"With a wooden sword?" Renji asked.

"Somebody switch places with me, please." Toshiro said to no one.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hinamori said running into the room. "You guys left too fast." Looking around she could see that there was an argument, and that Toshiro didn't like it. Then she saw Ichigo on the ground. "He already left?" She said as she went to help calm everyone down.

(Ichigo and Rukia)

"Hey Rukia! Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as he jumped across rooftops with Rukia on his back.

"Shut up and keep going!" She ordered. "I see it, over there!" She said a minute later.

Standing ahead of them was a hollow. "A hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, now go get him!" Rukia yelled as she kicked him towards the hollow.

Ichigo hit the ground, making a cloud of dust. "That hurt." He said as he stood up, then jumping out of the way when the hollow swung its claws at him.

"What are you doing!" Rukia yelled at him. "Start fighting! You're not going to lose to a hollow like that are you?"

He dodged one more strike before grabbing his sword. "You're annoying. I was just about to kick his ass anyway." He felt a small amount of hollow influence and stalled, causing the hollow to hit him across the face, knocking him away.

"What was that!" Rukia yelled again.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo responded, back on his feet.

"Don't think I don't know! Ever since the battle with the arrancar you haven't turned into a shinigami even once! What are you afraid of! Inoue got hurt! Chad got hurt! So what!" Through all the yelling Ichigo continued to dodge the hollows attacks. "Have you always been a man who loses his spirit over little things like that! Is it scary to lose! Is it scary not being able to help your friends! Or is it scary to face the hollow inside of you!" Ichigo looked towards Rukia, surprised that she knew about his current problem.

Rukia was no longer yelling as she went on. "If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you're afraid of your friends getting hurt, then swear to get stronger until you can protect them. If you're scared of the hollow inside you, then get stronger until you can crush him. If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your chin up and yell those words yourself. That's the kind of man you've been, as long as I've known you, Ichigo!"

"You're real noisy, you know that?" He said before he destroyed the hollow.

11111111111111111111111111(later, at Ichigo's house.)

"Nee-saaaaaan!" Kon yelled in the air, before getting kicked to the ground by Rukia.

"Long time no see, Kon." Rukia said as she twisted her heel into Kon's head.

"Even though we haven't seen each other in so long, you don't hesitate to step on me. You're definitely my nee-san." Kon said while being stepped on.

"Stop playing and go inside." Ichigo said.

"Okay, I haven't been in here for a while." Rukia responded as she walked into his room and proceeded to sit on his bed.

"Now tell me what these arrancar things are." He said.

"Let us do that." Ichigo heard from his ceiling.

"What the hell!" He said as his light fell down and out came the shinigami he had seen earlier that day. "What did you do to my light!"

"We just tried to replace it." Matsumoto said, pointing to Ikkaku.

"Say what?" Ikkaku said, lifting his wooden sword.

Kon then proceeded to try and grab motsumoto, only to be hit to the ground again.

"Ok, so what are arrancar?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Kon.

Renji started the explanation. "Arrancar are hollows who have torn off their masks and gained shinigami powers. There have only been weak, incomplete ones, up until now. But Aizen got the hogyoku and now is making stronger ones, like those two you fought. Got me so far?"

"Yeah," Ichigo then pointed to Rukia, who had drawn to help, "but it would have been easier to understand without the doodles." Rukia then threw her book at him.

"The original plan was to stay put until Aizen attacked soul society, since were still recovering from the loss of three captains. However fully evolved arrancar appeared faster than we expected. They already entered the human world, so there was no way we could sit back as originally planned. Therefore, we were chosen to come here." Renji finished.

"Chosen?" Ichigo wondered, "By whom?"

"Yammato-sotaicho. As the central government was wiped out, he has been making all the decisions until we replace all the members of the Central 46. Rukia was picked because she knew you best." Renji explained more.

"No! I was picked because of my skills!" Rukia objected.

"As I'm closest to Rukia they chose me to go. Then the sotaicho told me to pick one non-captain that I trusted most, I chose Ikkaku. Then Yumichika said, "I'm definably going, too!", Then passing by and hearing about this, Rangiku-san thought this to be interesting and wanted to come too. So I had no choice but to ask Hitsugaya-taicho to lead the group."

"That sounds like going on a picnic." Ichigo said.

"I wasn't done." Renji said, getting Ichigo's attention, as he thought that was all of them.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The next thing Ichigo noticed was someone else drop in from his ceiling. "I'm here too!" Hinamori said as she landed in the middle of the room. "Shiro-chan asked me to come as I spent some time with you when you kidnapped me."

"This really is a picnic for you guys, isn't it?" Ichigo said looking at all of them.

"The important thing is," Hitsugaya said, "That Aizen is interested in you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, it's Hitsugaya-taicho, the one who refused to come in through the ceiling with us." Mostumoto said.

"Have you been waiting outside for us to open the window?" Renji asked. "That's not good. A silver headed elementary school kid would turn some heads."

"You should have come in earlier Shiro-chan." Hinamori told him.

"You're all dead when we get back to soul society." He told them. "Arrancar are indeed hollows that removed their mask. Normal hollows removing their mask would not be any problem for us. For them to be any threat they would have to be menos or stronger."

"Huh," Ichigo stared, "You talk like there are hollows stronger than a menos."

Toshiro stared at Ichigo. "Yes." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Or should I say there are three classes of menos. First is the Gillian. They are the weakest of the menos. In human terms they would be called foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike. In soul society they are the ones typically called memos in textbooks. The menos you fought before coming to soul society was this class."

"Gillian's are big, slow, and have beast-like intellect. Any captain can get rid of them with ease. The real problem is the other two. The second type, adjuchas, are smaller than Gillian and much smaller in number. However they are much stronger and smarter than gillian. They usually lead gillians into battle. Last are the vasto lorde. They are extremely small hollows, around the same size as humans. They are extremely low in number. They say you can count the number of them with your fingers. The fact is, the strength of vasto lorde is greater than our captains." Ichigo's eyes widened at toshiro's words. "Therefore, it is hard to imagine how strong these arrancar really are. We are short three captains. If arrancar are that much stronger than their menos selves, then I can tell you this, if Aizen has ten or more arrancar at the vasto lorde level, soul society is doomed." Ichigo's eyes widened, if possible.

After sitting there a minute, "Wooah! It's amazing!" Renji yelled. "Such a little thing can get this to move, what a weird thing man."

"You inserted soul candy into a sewn toy? As crazy as it sounds, the R&D would love to give this a try." Motsumoto said.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, noticing Ichigo trying to get his attention.

"How long are you guys staying here?" He asked.

"Until the arrancar threat is over, that's probably the soonest we can think about going back." Renji replied.

"Well, coming to the living world is great and all, but there's no way I can house you all here." Ichigo notified them.

"whaaaaat?" Rangiku said. "Then what good are you?"

"What good am I? Ask yourself that, don't think you can stay here like a bunch of freeloaders." He said in response.

"Well, I guess I'll stay at Orihime's then." Matsumoto said after they all went outside. "Are you coming too, captain?" She asked walking away.

"Of course not!" He replied.

"Come on it'll be really fun if you come along."

"Bye, Shiro-chan! Bye Rangiku-san!" Hinamori yelled waving at them.

"I think we'll be going too." Ikkaku said, walking away with Yumichika.

"Where will you guys go?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry bout us, me and Yumichika will find our cots somewhere." They walked off.

"Where are you staying Renji?" Ichigo turned to him.

"I'll probably try to stay at Uraharas. I want to know how he got you to your current level. I also want to try asking him some questions." Renji walked off as well.

"Watch out for that freak while you're there!" Rukia said waving.

"Bye, Renji!" Hinamori said waving as well.

"And where are you two staying." He said turning to them.

"I still have that spot in your room." Rukia said.

"What! No! That's off limits! Besides you were already seen by my family it won't work!" Ichigo told her.

"I don't know where I can stay." Hinamori said, and then looked at Ichigo and put on a dramatic act. "I suppose I'll just live on the streets. Me, a homeless defenseless girl that surely men will try to take advantage of. I'll just go and wonder around the streets until a suspicious old man ask me to come into his house."

"Not you too." Ichigo asked her, more depressed.

111111111111111(Inside the house)

"And that's why, if you could please lets us stay here for a while, until we can get back on our feet we would greatly appreciate it." Rukia had just finished a story about how her, and her 'cousin' needed a new place to live.

"Dad, we have to let them stay!" Yuzu said hugging her dad.

"Of course we will, Yuzu! There is no doubt that this is the right decision." He said, hugging Yuzu. "There will always be room for them here!"

Rukia gave Ichigo a thumbs up, while Momo Winked at him. His face was filled with disgust at what he had just seen.

Isshin went over to his poster of his wife and cried more. "Mother! Can you see this Mother? We have four daughters now!"

"I can't believe that worked." Ichigo stated. Karin watched them skeptically.

* * *

There is the fifth chapter. I hope it was enjoyable to the people that read it.

Review or else something really bad that has something to do with Renji and his bankai will happen to you.


End file.
